


Ficlet: Reincarnation By Rote

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Ficlet: Reincarnation By Rote

  
The credits rolled and Viggo reluctantly unrolled himself from the ball he'd been in for the last twenty minutes of the movie. He hadn't bothered to ask Sean if he'd wanted to watch it with him. Sean never liked to watch movies he'd been in. Said it took away from the experience of making it.

Viggo found Sean in the den, sitting behind the desk, going over a new script. He stood when his lover walked in and Viggo headed straight for his arms. Sean pressed soothing kisses to Viggo's forehead.

"Do you want to talk?"

Viggo blinked back tears and he moved even closer into the embrace. "I hardly need nightmares, do I, Sean, when you can die time after time before my eyes and still survive to do it again?"

"Shh, love. It's not real," but Sean tightened his arms anyway, holding Viggo close, letting him know they both were safe. Viggo got like this sometimes if he watched too many death-scenes. Sean didn't care for them, but they were a necessary part of being a villain. Audiences like to see the bad guy die. Bread and circuses. And Sean liked being a villain. Hell of a lot more depth than being a good guy. "I'm still here."

"I know that in my head," Viggo objected. "But my heart just saw you buried alive. Ever read Poe?"

"I'm not dead, love."

"Sean?" Viggo lifted his head up to meet Sean's comforting gaze.

"Yes?"

"If I asked you to, would you-would you stop taking death scenes? It was bad enough having you die in my arms, take after take after take and then close-ups."

"You don't have to watch them."

Viggo sighed. "I know." He closed his eyes and swayed against Sean's chest. "Take me to bed?"

"A motion that is always in order," Sean did his best to smile down at Viggo. He hated it when Viggo cried. Sean wished he could order Viggo to not watch any of his movies, but that wasn't in their unspoken rules. Sean just had to clean up the after-effects of cinema brutality, not prevent it. This wasn't as bad as _Essex_ , though. Viggo had been shaking for days after that one. _Goldeneye_ had been almost comical.

And as Sean's hands soothed their way across Viggo's chest and he thrust harder and slower, Viggo turned mischevious eyes towards him. "Sean?"

"Yes, love?"

"How much did it hurt to have to say you hated football?"

"The line was talking about your American perversion, not proper British ball."

Viggo smiled, though his smile was laced with lingering pain. "You're evading the question."

Sean blushed a little as he remembered. "I offered the director, script-writers, and producers two hundred quid each if we could take the line out. They turned me down."

"They just liked to see you sweat," Viggo said sagely, then bit his lip as Sean increased his pace.

"I like to see _you_ sweat," he retorted, and set about making Viggo forget about Patrick Koster once and for all.  
   
 


End file.
